MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Microscopy Shared Resource (MSR) is to provide Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) members with resources to undertake high-resolution, quantitative, multidimensional imaging studies of cells and tissues. This objective will be met by providing MCC members with access to high-end imaging instrumentation, methodologies, analytical techniques, as well as consultative expertise in microscopic imaging. The MSR provides, and maintains a comprehensive instrumentation suite that supports confocal, multiphoton, total internal reflection fluorescence, super- resolution, and electron microscopy (TEM and SEM) imaging modalities, as well as equipment for live-cell imaging and programs for multidimensional image analysis. The MSR is directed by Scott Henderson, PhD, and is supported by 2 FTEs. The MSR director provides consultative services for experimental design, technique, quantitative image analysis, and data interpretation, as well as offering support for grant applications and research manuscripts. The director and staff provide training to certify end-users in the use of the equipment. MSR staff members are also available to offer assistance with the operation of the microscopes, undertake EM sample preparation, and maintain the instruments for peak performance. The MSR is a jointly managed (MCC and VCU) resource that occupies 3,000 ft2 on the 9th floor of Sanger Hall, within close walking distance of most MCC members. Standard hours for the facility are 8 AM until 6 PM, Monday through Friday. Certified users have access to the facility 24 hours per day, 7 days per week. The usage of services and equipment is tracked and charged back. The services provided by the MSR add significant value for MCC member?s research, as these services are not practically obtained or would be cost- prohibitive to obtain from alternate vendors. During the past 5 years (2011-2015), the MSR has been used by 62 MCC-member laboratories for over 13,000 hours and generated data used in at least 81 peer-reviewed publications. In CY2015, 52 MCC members used the MSR, accounting for 42% of all users. By providing a cost-effective, expertly staffed, and efficiently managed state-of-the-art microscopy shared resource, the MSR has enhanced the cancer-related research productivity of MCC members as well as their fellows and trainees. Given the ubiquity of microscopic methods in cancer biology, the MSR will continue to be a critical resource driving the sustained success of cancer research at MCC.